Une nouvelle vie ? Peutêtre !
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Pourquoi me dit-elle ça ? Pourquoi mon coeur se serre quand je me dit que je ne vais plus la revoir... Fan de Kikyo s'abstenir !
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire !!! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :'( !!! Enfin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira c'est une de mes nombreuses fics sur Inuyasha !!

**Chapitre 1 : Transformation**

Kagome réfléchissait. Cet exercice de math était particulièrement difficile et elle avait énormément de mal à se concentrer. Elle pensait à ses amis de l'époque Sengoku. Que faisait Shippo ? Miroku courrait-il après les femmes ou était-il avec Sango ? Et Inuyasha ? Que faisait cet imbécile ? Kagome secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées. Quand elle réussit enfin à se concentrer, son frère tapa à la porte.

- Onee-san ?

- QUOI ??? ça à intérêt à être important Sotâ !

Kagome ouvrit sa porte et en voyant celui qui ce trouvait derrière elle gémit.

- Inuyasha !! Qu'est ce que tu fais là encore ?

- Je viens te chercher ! tu es vraiment trop longue !

- Mais je t'ai dit que je rentrais ce soir ! J'ai des choses à faire cet après-midi !

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

Kagome se détourna en rougissant ce qui intrigua Inuyasha. La jeune fille s'assit doucement sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre avec un petit air triste. Inuyasha fut déstabiliser par ce calme et l'expression qu'arborait la jeune fille, quelque chose clochait et il comptait bien découvrir quoi !

- J'ai pris une décision Inuyasha ! dit soudain Kagome froidement tout en fuyant le regard du hanyo. Celui-ci commença à s'inquiéter

- Quelle décision ?

Kagome inspira doucement

- Demain sera le dernier jour que je passerais avec vous !

Le hanyo resta coi, les yeux grand ouvert.

- Kagome ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça tout à coup ? On a besoin de toi !

- Ce sera mon dernier jour un point c'est tout ! Tu as retrouvé Kikyo, je n'ai plus rien à faire dans votre époque. Je n'y ai plus ma place.

Inuyasha la regardait, aucunes émotions n'apparaissaient sur les traits de la jeune fille.

- Mais… Kagome…

- Ne discute pas Inuyasha ! Tu as un autre détecteur de perle et en plus tu l'aime elle, alors pourquoi chercher à me retenir ? je n'ai jamais été plus qu'un objet « détecteur de perle » à tes yeux. Tout doit finir un jour et ce jour ce sera demain !

Inuyasha ne savait pas quoi dire après tout c'est vrai, il lui avait toujours dit ça ! Mais alors pourquoi ça le bouleversé autant ? Pourquoi un nœud lui bloqué la gorge ?

- C'est à cause de Kikyo ?

- Non ce n'est a cause de personne, les choses rentre dans l'ordre.

- Kagome ! comment peux-tu dire et faire une chose pareille ? Tu penses aux autres et à ce qu'ils vont ressentir ?

- Oui. Ils s'en remettront ! Je suis certaine que vous réussirez à remettre la perle dans son état normal, vous êtes une bonne équipe et en plus maintenant il y a Kikyo qui est une bien plus grande miko que moi ! Vous m'oublierez avec le temps ! Cette histoire ne me regarde plus.

Elle se leva, s'approcha d'Inuyasha et lui ôta le collier.

- Voilà tu es libre, tu n'auras plus à subir tout mes Osuwari ! Kagome eut un petit sourire. Vas t'en maintenant, on se reverra ce soir, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule !

Inuyasha la regarda dans les yeux un moment pour finalement se retournait et partir vers le puits. Deux secondes plus tard, Kagome s'effondrait en larmes. Elle l'aimait cet hanyo, et il l'avait plus que blesser pendant toute cette aventure et maintenant que Kikyo faisait parti du groupe, Kagome n'avait plus le courage de continuer. Elle pleura une bonne demi-heure, une fois la crise de larmes fini, elle prit un bain et s'habilla. Elle avait rendez vous avec Hojo cet après midi.

Epoque Sengoku :

- INUYASHA ! Shippo hurla en le voyant arriver pensant que Kagome aller suivre mais il fut surpris de ne voir personne. Miroku s'avança vers son ami et vit qu'Inuyasha avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

- Inuyasha ? Que ce passe t-il ?

- RIEN !

- Où est Kagome ? demanda doucement Sango

- NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS D'ELLE ! JE NE VU PLUS LA VOIR !

Sango et Miroku se regardèrent interloqué. Encore une dispute ? Ça avait l'air plus grave que ça pourtant.

- Dit Inuyasha, où est passé ton collier ? demanda Shippo.

Miroku et Sango regardèrent le cou de leur ami et eurent soudain peur de comprendre.

- Ne me dit pas qu'elle ne reviendra plus ? murmura Sango

Inuyasha la regarda et la jeune femme sursauta, jamais elle n'avait vu une telle tristesse dans les yeux du hanyo.

- Ce soir sera le dernier lâcha-t-il en réponse.

Shippo qui venait de comprendre explosa en sanglots.

- OUIIIINN KAGOME ! JE VEUX PAS QUE TU PARTE !

Sango pleurait dans les bras de Miroku qui ne se permit aucuns gestes pervers, il était en même temps trop bouleversé pour ça.

- Pourrions-nous avoir les raisons ? demanda le jeune moine en regardant Inuyasha.

- Elle a juste dit que maintenant il y avait Kikyo et que je n'avais donc plus besoin du « détecteur de perle » et que nous devions chacun resté dans nos époques respectives.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

- Rien. Elle a raison non ?

Miroku ouvrit de grands yeux ainsi que Sango et Shippo. La jeune femme se décolla de Miroku fit face à Inuyasha et lui mit une de ses baffes légendaire.

- Si tu n'étais pas mon ami, je t'aurais déjà tué ! je ne veux plus jamais te voir Inuyasha ! PLUS JAMAIS !

Puis Sango parti suivit de Kirara qui avait grogné tout le long de la tirade de sa maitresse.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes ces filles. grogna Inuyasha en se frottant la joue espérant apaiser la douleur. Miroku le fusilla du regard.

- Inuyasha je te pensais plus intelligent ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est à cause de Kikyo que Kagome s'en va, à cause de toi aussi qui n'arrive pas à te décider ! Où alors elle a trouvé quelqu'un dans son époque !

- Mais je lui ai demandé, elle m'a dit que ce n'étais pas à cause de Kikyo !

- Elle ne voulait pas te blesser ! Elle veut juste ton bonheur, même si ça implique le sacrifice du sien ! Elle t'aime Inuyasha !

Le jeune hanyo regarda son ami, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ?

- Elle t'aime !! Mais toi, depuis le début tu joue avec ses sentiments ! Je te déteste Inuyasha à cause de toi elle va nous quitter ! hurla Shippo en larme.

Miroku et le petit démon partirent rejoindre Sango sans avoir auparavant jeter un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Inuyasha. L'hanyo s'affala à terre.

- Elle m'aime ? murmura-t-il encore sous le choc.

Le jeune hanyo avait les yeux dans le vide, il revoyait le visage de Kagome. Elle était si belle, et de savoir qu'il ne la reverrait plus lui serra le cœur. Et lui que ressentait-il pour elle ? Il ne pouvait pas oublier Kikyo ? Une voix douce le sorti de sa transe.

- Inuyasha ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune hanyo releva la tête pour voir Kagome accroupie devant lui avec des yeux inquiets.

- Kerps ! Pourquoi j'irais mal ? Tu es vraiment idiote, je ne suis pas un faible humain !

- Inuyasha ! Je m'inquiète pour toit et toi tu… Rah… OSUWARI ! s'énerva la jeune fille.

Inuyasha s'attendais à se retrouver à terre et se protégea, mais le coup n vint jamais.

- Ah c'est vrai… J'avais oublié…

Kagome eu un sourire triste. Le chapelet magique n'était plus autour du cou de l'hanyo. Inuyasha se releva et la regarda dans les yeux. Une étrange lueur apparu dans les yeux ambres, Kagome cru y lire de la tristesse, du regret et… De la tendresse ? Non elle avait surement rêvé.

- Kagome… souffla Inuyasha

La jeune fille releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée devant l'intensité du regard d'Inuyasha. Quand au jeune hanyo, il ne savait plu où il en était. Les émotions se bousculer dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il détailla la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui, son corps avait de jolies courbes, ses longs cheveux noirs avaient l'air soyeux et une brusque envie de passer sa main dans ses longues mèches le prit, sa peau blanche avait l'air aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, ses grands yeux marrons chocolat le fixaient et il y lut de la surprise. Puis son regard dévia sir ses lèvres et à se moment il eut envie de les attraper. Alors il comprit, il l'aimait depuis qu'il l'avait vu, elle était sienne !

- Kagome je…

- KAGOME !!

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Un nuage de poussière arrivait et Koga apparu, il attrapa les mains de Kagome, il avait les yeux larmoyants.

- Kagome tu ne vas pas partir hein ?! C'est pas vrai ? C'est un mensonge !

- Non. Je vais vraiment partir Koga ! Elle dit ça en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le longs des joues de son ami, Inuyasha devint rouge de jalousie en voyant la main de la jeune fille caresser la joue du démon-loup.

- Kagome pourquoi tu pars ?

- Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi, il y a Kikyo maintenant.

- QUOI ? TU PARS A CAUSE D'ELLE ?? MAIS KAGOME TU DOIS RESTER ? TU DOIS DEVENIR MA FEMME !! s'écria Koga

- Qui va devenir ta femme ? grogna Inuyasha en se plaçant entre Koga et Kagome

- En quoi ça te gêne sale cabot ? Tu as ta Kikyo non ? Tu fais souffrir Kagome et tu ne vois jamais rien !

- KOGA ! s'écria Kagome pour qu'il s'arrete

- Kagome excuse moi mais il fallait qu'il le sache ! dit son ami en la regardant tendrement.

Kagome jeta un coup d'œil à Inuyasha, celui-ci lui tournait le dos, il avait lâché le Tessaïga. Kagome eut une idée, le regard d'Inuyasha avant l'apparition de Koga avait mit un doute dans son cœur, elle allait se comporter en sale égoïste mais elle voulait savoir les sentiments véritable qu'Inuyasha lui portaient.

- Koga ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le démon-loup

- Oui ?

- Tu veux que je reste ?

- Oui ! Oui !

L'espoir était revenu dans les yeux du jeune démon, Inuyasha lui, se retourna d'un bond.

- J'ai réfléchit et je veux bien rester mais à une seule condition !

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

- J'aimerais… elle hésita, Koga la regarda attendant sa condition. Kagome inspira profondément avant de lâcher

- Je voudrais vivre avec ta meute !

Koga resta sous le choc, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Quand à Inuyasha, il avait les yeux écarquillé de stupeur, elle l'abandonnait pour aller vivre avec ce sale loup ?

Le sale loup en question s'était repris et serra Kagome dans ses bras.

- Oui évidemment, il n'y a pas de problème !

Kagome lui fit un sourire, un sourire qu'elle ne faisait d'habitude qu'à Inuyasha. En voyant ça, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordait le vase.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER !!! TANT QUE JE SERAIS VIVANT ? TU NE L'AURAS PAS !

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL VEUT LE CLEBARD ??

- LEVE TES SALES PATTES DE KAGOME TU NE…

PAF

Inuyasha fut figeait par la surprise, Kagome venait de le gifler et le regardais avec un air froid et distant.

- Kagome ? Pourquoi ?

- En quoi ça te gène ? Fiche moi la paix à la fin, va rejoindre Kikyo et laisse moi vivre ma vie !

- Mais Kagome… Tu ne compte pas … L'épouser quand même ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Inuyasha resta coi. Elle allait l'épouser ?!

- Kagome tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Mais… c'est un démon ! Inuyasha cherchait tant bien que mal des excuses. Tout mais Kagome ne pouvait pas épouser ce type ! La jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux froids, et Inuyasha sentit une vive douleur lui serrer la poitrine.

- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire que ce soit un démon ? LUI au moins, il ne m'a jamais considéré comme un détecteur de perle !

Inuyasha se figea sous l'accusation, pourquoi avait-elle insisté sur le lui ? Attendait-elle quelque chose de sa part ?

- Kagome…

La jeune fille se détourna et marcha en direction du village, Koga la rejoint pris sa main, Kagome se laissa faire et lui retourna même un sourire sous les yeux désespéré du hanyo. Inuyasha était brisé, il tomba à genoux, prit sa tête entre ses mains et se maudit de tout les noms. Soudain une main froide se posa sur son épaule.

- Inuyasha ? ça ne va pas ?

L'hanyo releva la tête espérant voir Kagome mais rencontra le regard de Kikyo.

- Kikyo… murmura-t-il

- J'ai tout vu, dit-elle, au moins elle ne nous gênera plus, elle était trop faible, c'était un poids pour nous.

Inuyasha fut irrité d'entendre ça, il repoussa la main de Kikyo, elle le dégoutait.

- Kagome n'est pas faible et elle n'a jamais été un poids pour personne ! Arrête de parler d'elle comme ça !

Kikyo se recula.

- Je vois… tu l'aimes.

Inuyasha se crispa. Oui il l'aimait bien plus qu'il aimait Kikyo. La jeune femme se retira sans rien dire.

- Kikyo ?

- Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire pour que tu reviennes vers moi.

Inuyasha la regarda intrigué, elle disparut dans la forêt. Le jeune hanyo baissa la tête et rentra au village.

- KAGOME !

Koga avait hurlé, Inuyasha releva la tête, une odeur de youkai planée dans l'air. Inuyasha renifla, il senti l'odeur du sang de Kagome laissant son flair le guider il accéléra. Il arriva enfin à une chute d'eau, Kagome était là, baignant dans son sang.

- Kagome…

Inuyasha s'approcha de la jeune fille. Son cœur battait faiblement, sa respiration était saccadé, ses yeux vitreux et une flaque de sang se rependait dans l'herbe verte. Inuyasha la prit dans ses bras.

- Kagome ? ça va ?

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les paupières et regarda Inuyasha. Elle leva alors la main et caressa doucement la joue du hanyo laissant des traces de sang.

- Inuyasha…

- Chut ne parle pas ! Je vais t'emmener à Kaede-baba, elle va te soigner.

La jeune fille sourit, il voulait la sauver ? Soudain une flèche jaillit touchant Kagome en plein cœur, la jeune fille hoquetât, Inuyasha écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, il n'avait rien sentit et n'avait pas vu venir la flèche. Le corps de Kagome commençait à devenir froid, ses yeux marron chocolat se fermèrent. Le jeune hanyo releva la tête et vit Kikyo son arc à la main et un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Kikyo ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Elle nous gêner, elle se mettait entre nous ! Maintenant elle n'existera plus et tu n'aura plus à hésiter.

- Kikyo comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

- Inuyasha je n'ai fait qu'arranger les choses !

- DISPARAIS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ! hurla-t-il hors de lui. Une larme coula sur la joue de Kikyo, Koga arriva par derrière et enfonça ses griffes dans le cœur de Kikyo.

- Meurs assassin ! hurla le démon-loup.

Kikyo s'effondra morte.

- Inu… Inu… la voix faible de Kagome l'appelait, il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda, son teint était pâle, elle était en train de mourir.

- Je suis là Kagome, tiens le coup, je t'amène à Kaede-baba.

Il se releva avec la jeune fille dans les bras et couru vers le village. Il trouva Kaede qui se précipita quand elle vit Kagome couverte de sang.

- Inuyasha pose l'a ici. Dit-elle en entrent dans sa cabane.

Le jeune hanyo la posa avec délicatesse et Kaede le fit sortir malgré ses grognements. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, et Koga attendais en la compagnie d'Inuyasha.

Deux heures plus tard Kaede sortit de la cabane avec une mine grave. Elle prit alors la parole.

- Je suis désolé, son cœur à cesser de battre, je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver. Elle m'a dit de te donner la perle de Shikon Inuyasha, elle a dit qu'elle savait que tu ferais le bon choix.

La vieille miko donna la perle à un Inuyasha abattu. Sango pleurait dans les bras de Miroku, Shippo s'était réfugier, contre Inuyasha et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, Koga avait perdu toute fierté et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Inuyasha lui, ne voulait pas y croire.

- Kaede-baba, je peux la voir ?

Pour toute réponse la vieille miko s'écarta pour le laisser entré.

Kagome était étendu sur le sol, un sourire paisible étiré ses lèvres. Le jeune hanyo avait l'impression qu'elle dormait. Il prit Kagome dans ses bras.

- Kagome…

Inuyasha avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. Son cœur et son âme n'existait plus depuis que Kagome avait lâché son dernier soupir. Doucement, il se pencha vers sa bien-aimé et posa ses lèvres sur celle froides de Kagome. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

- J'aurais voulu vivre éternellement à tes côtés chuchota-t-il.

Il redéposa la jeune fille sur le sol et sortit de la cabane, en pleurs, tout fierté oublié. Sango le prit dans ses bras et Shippo se percha sur son épaule. Soudain un cri horrible s'éleva. Il provenait de l'endroit où se trouvait Kagome et cette voix… aucuns doute, était bien celle de la jeune fille. Inuyasha et ses amis se précipitèrent. Dans la maison, ils trouvèrent une Kagome prise de tremblement, les yeux révulser.

- INUYASHA ! Kagome avait hurlé. Elle avait peur. Le jeune bondit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Kagome je suis là, calme toi !

Malgré les paroles rassurantes du hanyo les tremblements ne cessèrent pas.

- Inuyasha j'ai mal, je brûle !

Le jeune hanyo était impuissant devant la souffrance de la jeune fille. Il regarda la vieille miko avec des yeux affolé et qui lui supplier en silence de l'aider.

- Écarte-toi Inuyasha !

Seulement quand l'hanyo voulu reposer la jeune fille, celle-ci secoua la tête avec vigueur.

- Inuyasha, reste avec moi, je t'en supplie !

L'hanyo hocha la tête et l'a repris dans ses bras. Soudain quatre dents tombèrent pour laisser place à des crocs sous les yeux ébahit de ses amis, ses oreilles d'humaine disparurent pour laisser place à deux mignonnes oreilles de chien, et au bout de ses doigts des griffes poussèrent.

- Inuyasha, elle devient une hanyo ! s'écria Sango

Inuyasha avait les yeux grands ouverts. Puis les tremblements cessèrent et la jeune fille qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras d'Inuyasha murmura au jeune hanyo de l'aider à se relever. Inuyasha s'exécuta.

- C'est bizarre, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! dit-elle en s'étirant. Soudain elle remarqua que tout le monde la fixer avec des yeux ronds même Inuyasha.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

- Kagome !

Shippo se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, Sango la prit dans ses bras. Kagome les regardaient étonné, que se passait-il pour qu'ils soient si content ? Elle se tourna vers Inuyasha avecdes yeux étonné, celui-ci baissa la tête d'un air coupable et sortit. Kagome ne comprit pas la réaction de son ami.

- Kagome, tu devrais aller le voir !chuchota Sango

- Dites moi d'abord ce qui se passe !

Miroku s'avança et lui toucha… les oreilles. Kagome poussa un cri surpris et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ses mains, elle toucha ensuite ses crocs et enfin ses oreilles. Au fur et à mesure ses yeux s'était écarquillé d'étonnement

- Je vois. Je suis une hanyo n'est ce pas ?

Ses amis hochèrent la tête.

- Je vais le voir !

- Oui, dépêche-toi ! dit Sango en la poussant à l'extérieur.

Kagome sortit et se mit à courir a une grande vitesse, elle était émerveiller, son odorat avait repérer l'odeur d'Inuyasha et elle suivit son flair qui l'entrainer vers cette odeur enivrante.

« Qu'a-t-il ? Me déteste-t-il maintenant que je suis comme lui ? »Pensa-t-elle inquiète.

Elle s'arrêta, elle se trouvait devant l'arbre millénaire. Inuyasha était perché sur une de ses branches. La jeune hanyo s'avança doucement et appela son ami, celui-ci ne répondit pas, ne la regarda pas, il lui tournait le dos. La peur tiraillait le ventre de Kagome. Elle sentit soudain une odeur désagréable qu'elle ne reconnu pas.

- TU me déteste maintenant ?

En entendant cette absurdité Inuyasha se retourna et Kagome compris qu'elle était cette odeur. L'odeur des larmes d'Inuyasha. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi dis tu ça ? s'écria Inuyasha

- Inuyasha ! Pourquoi tu m'engueule Rah… OSUWARI !

Rien ne se passa et Inuyasha la regarda tristement. Il sauta de son arbre et s'avança vers Kagome.

- Kagome je suis désolé !

La jeune hanyo le regardait ébahit. Inuyasha s'excuser ? Impossible ! Elle se pencha vers lui et posa la main sur son front.

- Inuyasha tu es malade ?

- Non ! Je m'excuse parce que c'est à cause de moi que tu es comme ça !

- Quoi ?

L'hanyo sortit la perle de Shikon de sa poche et lui tendis.

- Tu… tu as fait le vœu que… je devienne hanyo ? Mais… pourquoi ?

Inuyasha baissa la tête et ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée.

- Je… J'ai juste souhaité être éternellement à tes cotés Kagome, j'avais oublié que j'avais la perle. Je suis désolé !

La jeune miko lui releva le menton et le fixa. Son hanyo, il était si beau, elle l'aimait. Plus que tout elle avait souhaité vivre à ses côtés.

- Inuyasha, c'est… c'est vrai ?

- Kerps, bien sur ! dit-il en se dégageant gêné

- Mais et Kikyo ?

Inuyasha se figea sous les yeux attristé de Kagome.

- Ne me parle plus jamais d'elle, elle t'a tué, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais !

- Quoi ? Kagome était choqué, Elle m'a tué ? Je suis morte ?

- Oui, mais grâce à la perle de Shikon tu es revenue à la vie.

- Je vois. Merci Inuyasha, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Un doux sourire apparu sur son visage

Inuyasha se sentit fondre.

- KAGOME ! Koga arrivait en courant. Il prit les mains de la jeune fille.

- Salut Koga !

- Oh Kagome, je suis désolé je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger de ce maudit youkai et de cette fichu miko ! Mais… tu es devenu comme ce clébard !

- C'EST QUI CE CLEBARD ? ET LACHE LES MAINS DE KAGOME !

- NON ELLE VA VIVRE AVEC MOI !!!

Inuyasha dégaina et attaqua mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit.

- Inuyasha arrête ! Kagome avait hurlé, Koga fut étonné de voir l'hanyo s'arrêter mais il vit bien vite la nouvelle lueur qui brillait dans les yeux ambres quand ceux-ci poser le regard sur Kagome.

- S'il te plait arrête de te battre avec Koga !

- Mais ce sale loup te touche et toi tu te laisse faire ! hurla l'hanyo hors de lui

- Tu es vraiment d'une jalousie maladive ! soupira Miroku

- Kagome sa va ? Sango s'approcha de sa jeune amie. Celle-ci se tenait la tête

- Oui, oui sa va !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je… Oui ! Mais au moment où elle disait ça, elle s'effondras, Inuyasha fut là pour la rattraper.

- KAGOME !

- Sa va ! ne vous inquiété pas ! murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Inuyasha inquiet

- Oui, j'ai juste besoin de repos.

En entendant ça Inuyasha la prit dans ses bras et la porta comme un princesse vers la maison de Kaede.

- Inuyasha je peux marcher toute seule !

Le jeune hanyo ne prit pas garde aux paroles de la jeune fille et continua sa route, arrivé à la maison, il l'a déposa dans son futon où elle s'endormit instantanément. Inuyasha s'assit près d'elle et veilla en la regardant. Il l'a trouvait si belle, comment avait-il pu hésiter ? Il se traita intérieurement d'imbécile.

- Inuyasha…

L'hanyo tourna la tête, Kagome avait murmuré son prénom, rêvait-elle de lui ? Il rougit à cette idée. Kagome se réveilla au petit matin, elle tourna la tête et vit un Inuyasha endormi, elle sourit, son visage était doux, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer cet hanyo, malheureusement ce n'était pas réciproque.

- Tant pis ! songea-t-elle, j'espère qu'il trouvera le bonheur !

Elle le regarda une dernière fois gravant ses traits dans sa mémoire et partie. Sa décision était prise.


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre... Aparition de Sesshomaru !!!

**Chapitre 2 : Promesse**

Inuyasha se reveilla doucement,il tourna la tête vers le lit où était sensé Kagome. Il fut completement reveiller quand il remarqua l'absence de son amie. Son odeur était faible. Il sortit en courant et se dirigea vers Sango

- Où est-elle ? murmura t-il pour lui même Sango ! T'aurais pas vu Kagome ? demanda l'hanyo.

Sango le regarda attrister.

- Je suis désolé Inuyasha mais elle est partie.

- Qu…QUOI ? PARTIE ? OU ?

- Je n'en sais rien Inuyasha, elle est venue me dire aurevoir ce matin et est partie sans laisser de trace.

Inuyasha tomba sur les genoux et hurla sa peine. Elle l'avait abandonné,où pouvait-elle être ? Koga ? a cette idée son poil se hérissa.

- elle n'est pas venu avec moi sale cabot !

- Mais c'est pas possible… pourquoi est-elle partie ? Pourquoi ?

Le jeune hanyo fondit en larmes, Sango le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement en lui murmurant qu'elle reviendrais un jour. Inuyasha se calma au bout d'un certain temps.

Kagome avait dit adieu à sa famille, elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans le futur avec sa nouvelle apparence. Quand elle sortit du puit, elle se dirigea vers les terres de l'Ouest, en plein territoire de Sesshomaru, elle devait parler à Rin. Arriver là-bas, elle tomba directement sur la petite fille mais elle vit aussi un immense youkai se jeter sur Rin, ni Sesshomaru ni Jaken ni Ah-Un était là. Elle se jeta alors entre la petite fille et le youkai serpent qu'elle terassa. Une fois le démon détruit elle se tourna vers Rin.

- Ne me faite pas de mal s'il vous plait !

- Rin calme toi ! C'est moi Kagome !

- Kagome onee-chan ?

- Oui !

- Mais… tes oreilles … tu es une hanyo ?

- Oui et c'est pour cela que je suis là !

- Ah bon ?

- Tu te souviens de notre promesse ?

- Celle où si tu trouvé le moyen de vivre plus longtemps tu me le dirais ?

- Oui c'est ça ! Quel âge as-tu Rin ?

- J'ai 15 ans !

- Que veux tu faire de ta vie ?

- J'aimerai… la jeune fille hésita en rougissant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout dire à Kagome !

- J'aimerais vivre avec Sesshomaru-sama toute ma vie !

- Veux tu rester humaine ? Tu mourrais bien plus tôt que lui !

- J'aimerai vraiment vivre éternellement à ces côtés !

Kagome sourit

- Tu l'aimes ?

Rin rougit furieusement

- Oui !

Kagome rit de bon cœur

- Je peux exaucer ce vœu Rin, mais ça risque de faire très mal !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Je préfère te le dire !

- C'est pas grave, si ça me permet de rester plus avec Sesshomaru-sama je supporterais la douleur !

- Bien tu es prête ? Tu cours le risque de mourir Rin !

- Je fais confiance à Kagome onee-san !

La jeune fille avait dit ça en fermant les yeux sereine. Kagome se concentra, grâce à ses incroyable talents de miko et à son sang, elle savait qu'elle pouvait changer Rin en youkai chien, mais c'étais risquer, très risquer, elle-même jouer avec la mort, si Sesshomaru apprenez que Rin était morte de sa main, elle se ferait immédiatement tuer. C'est en pensant ça qu'elle plongea ses crocs dans la jugulaire de Rin qui poussa un cri de douleur.

- Calme toi Rin tout va bien se passer !

La petite fille hocha la tête, le sang humain couler à flots et bientôt Rin se sentit vidé de ses forces, ses jambes lâchèrent mais Kagome la rattrapa et la posa doucement à terre.

- Rin, tiens le coup !

- ça fait mal… gémit la petite fille

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini !

Rin soupira tandis que Kagome s'ouvrait les veines de l'avant bras. Son sang de youkai coula sur la plaie de Rin et eu pour effet de la refermer, elle assit alors la petite fille et lui dit en tendant son avant-bras.

- Bois Rin ! Bois, sinon tu va mourir !

Rin s'exécuta, au bout d'une demi-heure, le sang agit, les convulsions prirent possession de la petite fille, ses dents devinrent crocs, le même genres de marques violettes que Sesshomaru apparurent, ses oreilles s'affinèrent et s'allongèrent tandis que des griffes acéré poussèrent. Une fois la transformation terminé Rin ouvrit de grands yeux noirs sur Kagome qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras, mais l'hanyo était pâle comme la mort.

- Kagome onee-san ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rin, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

En disant ça Kagome s'écroula.

- Dors onee-san, je veille sur toi !

Kagome sourit et s'endormit. Rin veilla sur elle quand apparu soudain une petite forme sans s'en rendre compte elle se changea en une chienne gigantesque, à la fourrure noire comme la nuit, entre ses pattes se trouvait Kagome, Rin grogna quand soudain son odorat affuté reconnu l'odeur de Jaken. Elle se détendit aussitôt pour aussitôt se retourné. Une odeur bien connu agitait ses narines, elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir un Sesshomaru les yeux écarquillaient de stupeur, Rin eu un petit rire en voyant son expression, lui qui d'habitude n'exprimer rien… il s'avança alors vers elle et dit d'une voix dure.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Et ce que vous faites sur mes terres ? Je croyais que ma mère et moi étions les derniers Daiyoukai chien, qui êtes vous ? Répondez ou je vous tu !

Rin mit la queue entre les jambes et baissa la tête en entendant l'agressivité dans la voix de son amour.

- Sesshomaru-sama veut me tuer ?

Le grand seigneur en reconnaissant la voix écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Rin ? Mais que t'ai t-il arriver ?

Rin se retransforma et il pu la voir, elle était magnifique comme toujours mais, ses oreilles, son étoile au milieu du front, tout ça lui donner un air plus sauvage et la rendait mille fois plus belle à ses yeux. Sesshomaru était vraiment sous le charme de la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui.

Soudain il vit une personne allongé aux pieds de Rin, elle essayait donc de protéger quelqu'un.

- C'est grâce à Kagome onee-san que je suis comme ça.

- Que t'as-t-elle fait Rin ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, elle a juste tenu sa promesse !

Sesshomaru regarda Kagome et Rin cru lire une gratitude infini dans son regard. Kagome ouvrit alors les yeux.

- Rin ? Rin ! tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama est là !

- Hein ? s'écria Kagome en se remettant sur ses pieds d'un coup, elle dévisagea Sesshomaru.

- Tu n'es pas avec cet hanyo ? C'est étonnant !

Kagome eut un sourire triste.

- Non je suis venu tenir une promesse, je suis contente de te voir en pleine forme Rin, j'ai vraiment cru te tuer !

- Moi je te faisait confiance !

Kagome sourit puis regarda Sesshomaru.

- Je sais que je n'obtiendrais pas de remerciement Sesshomaru, je te demande juste de suivre ton cœur et non ta raison, plus rien ne te retient maintenant, elle ne mourra pas !

Sesshomaru la regarda un long moment avant de s'incliner légèrement. Kagome sourit

- Bon moi je vais y aller au revoir !

Elle fit un baiser sur le front de Rin et un geste envers les autres.

- Kagome !

Elle n'eut que le temps de se retournait pour réceptionner un sabre.

- Le tensaiga ? Mais… Pourquoi Sesshomaru ?

Elle le regarda et elle eut sa réponse en le voyant dévorer Rin du regard, elle sourit attacha le sabre à sa ceinture et repris son chemin en murmurant comme pour elle-même.

- De rien mon ami ! Soit heureux c'est tout ce que je te souhaite, tu le mérite !

Sesshomaru sourit, il avait entendu et Kagome le savait. Elle commença à courir, cela faisait un mois qu'elle était partie, le voyage était long jusqu'à Inuyasha…


End file.
